One day
by Kaara1
Summary: Il ne restait quasiment plus rien de ce qui faisait autrefois la puissance de Midgar. Assis devant la fenêtre, Rufus contemple les ruines de son héritage.


Hey ! Comment vous allez ?  
Voici le petit OS que j'ai écrit sur le thème "Empire" de la nuit du FoF. Ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur la nuit du FoF, envoyez-moi un mp :) Pour une raison que j'ignore moi-même, j'aime beaucoup Rufus Shinra et écrire sur lui m'a plu. J'espère très sincèrement ne pas l'avoir loupé.  
Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à améliorer ce qui ne va pas.

* * *

Doucement, deux mains pâles se posèrent sur les roues de la chaise roulante et poussèrent cette dernière vers une des grandes baies vitrées de la pièce.

Assis dans ladite chaise roulante, Rufus Shinra laissa son regard parcourir les étendues de ruine devant lui. Autrefois, à cet endroit, Midgar avait été l'immense capitale de cette planète, un joyau technologique qui n'avait jamais été égalé jusqu'alors. Si les taudis avaient été la honte de la ville, les plateaux avaient été sa fierté là dessus, tout était luxueux, magnifique, propre. Les gens se baladaient dans les rues drapés des plus belles étoffes, parfumés des plus délicates fragrances, parlaient et se comportaient comme des seigneurs. Les dessus des plateaux étaient l'image que la ShinRa avait voulu faire refléter au reste du monde, pour le convaincre d'à quel point la société prenait soin de ceux sous sa garde.

Mais maintenant, il ne restait plus rien, juste des ruines. La quasi totalité des plateaux étaient tombés sous l'effet du Météor, et ceux qui restaient était inhabités, abandonnés par les midgariens trop effrayés par les derniers événements. Les seuls restants étaient les habitants des taudis qui avaient survécu, et qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'aller vivre ailleurs. Midgar était de ce fait devenue une masse grouillante de corps sales et odorants, de gens qui faisaient la manche à chaque coin de rue, de cadavres retrouvés à moitié cachés derrière des poubelles que plus personne ne prenait le temps de ramasser car la criminalité était chose courante, ici. Edge et Midgar, tout s'était emmêlé dans un océan de crasse et de pauvreté, et tout ce qui avait un jour fait la fierté de la capitale avait disparu sous les flammes et la destruction causées par l'oeuvre de Sephiroth.

Mais au final, plus que Midgar, c'était la société ShinRa elle-même, la création de son père et son héritage, qui avait été une des plus grandes victimes. Entre la désertion de Genesis Rhapsodos et d'Angeal Hewley et la mort de Sephiroth, la partie militaire de la société s'était écroulée sans les trois héros pour servir de propagande, beaucoup moins de gens avaient voulu rejoindre l'armée, et peu à peu, c'était toute la société qui avait commencé à s'écrouler de l'intérieur, jusqu'au point où ce que son père lui avait transmis après sa mort n'était plus que l'ombre de la grande puissance qu'elle avait autrefois été, même s'il avait au moins suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas laisser le public s'en rendre compte. Mais faire des efforts n'avait jamais effrayé Rufus, et il avait été prêt à reprendre les rênes.

Et probablement, si Sephiroth n'était pas revenu à la vie, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Cloud, alors c'est ce qu'il se serait passé. Il aurait rendu sa grandeur à la société qui portait son nom, aurait raffermi son contrôle sur la planète grâce à la terreur, et aurait trôné du haut de son immense tour en regardant le monde trembler devant lui d'un air condescendant. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et dans un sens, il en était satisfait. Certes, sa vie n'avait rien d'enviable il vivait caché dans un bâtiment d'Edge car le peuple voulait sa mort, sa société n'était plus, il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de Turks (et Gaia qu'il en était reconnaissant, que ces quatre là soient restés à ses côtés malgré tout alors que rien ne les y obligeait), et après avoir frôlé la mort, ses jambes avaient été tant endommagées qu'il arrivait à peine tenir debout.

Toutefois, il lui restait de l'espoir. Il avait une dette à rembourser, après tout, et il n'était pas seul. Là où avant, il avait gardé son cœur enfermé dans diverses couches d'acier trempé pour ne pas être dérangé par de stupides sentiments, il avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres, à se reposer sur ses Turks, à compter sur le sang-froid de Tseng, sur le calme de Rude, sur la gentillesse d'Elena et sur la nonchalance de Reno. Et aussi un peu sur le reste d'AVALANCHE, qui il le savait ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait mais travaillerait avec lui s'il le fallait. Alors oui, il avait certes beaucoup perdu, mais il avait encore tant à gagner.

Et un jour, il le savait, Rufus ShinRa se relèverait et ferait renaître son empire de ses cendres.


End file.
